


Carry You

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body insecurity, Couches, F/M, Fluff, Hot moments, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Plus-Size Reader, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve never had anyone carrying you around in your life because of your weight and doesn’t think Sam is strong enough to take you. He proves you wrong.





	Carry You

Sam’s lips felt amazing against yours. This wasn’t the first time you’ve been there or done that together and, honestly, he was the one guy who’d literally spoiled you for sex with anybody else. Sam was sweet and always put you in the first place, which meant your pleasure always came before his if you couldn’t interfere. He held you like you were the most precious thing he’d ever seem or have in his life, helped you through your fears and insecurities and supported you even through your mistakes, even before you were officially together.

“You’re so hot,” your boyfriend mumbled against your neck, pulling you to his lap and groping your ass – which he was obsessed with – over your jeans, thrusting his hips forward and rubbing his shaft against you.

Sam had a way of being all over you with no effort and getting you going with a slip of a second. His lips, his facial hair and his kind – but firm – touches were always the exact amount of everything you need to grow aroused. He appreciated your curves and parts of your body you didn’t like much, love handles and jiggly bits.

“Sam,” you protested when you felt his fingers moving to the front of your jeans. “We’re in the middle of the common room.”

That seemed to wake him up from his state, but when you moved to get off his lap your boyfriend held you down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he held you down.

“To our room,” you frowned. “You don’t think we’re doing this here, do you?!”

“No,” he laughed. “But you don’t have to get up. I can carry you there.”

Your eyes widened instantly.

_That wasn’t a good idea._

“No, Sam, it’s okay, we can just walk there.”

Sam noticed the exact moment your posture changed and he knew where that was coming from.

“Honey…”

“Don’t,” you interrupted him. “Sam, please, let that go.”

“Tell me,” he said softly.

You sighed.

“I’ve never been carried around or anything like that, okay?” you stared at his face. “I’m heavy and I know that. I don’t want you to try and then get hurt, cause I’m gonna need to take you to the medical wing and explain that my boyfriend is broken because he tried to carry my heavy ass to the room.”

Your boyfriend arched you an eyebrow with a grim on his lips, clearly mocking your fear.

“I’m serious,” you insisted. “You are 40-something, Sam! You’re not a boy anymore!”

This time, he was surprised and instead of releasing you, your boyfriend only held you a bit more firmly.

“Now you’re saying I’m too old!” he sounded insulted.

Before you could even argue back, he stood up in a single motion, holding your knees on his sides long enough for you to cross your feet on his back, and walked straight to the room with no major effort.

The whole time, he was staring at you, and when you were finally dropped on the bed, your boyfriend just stood before you with a shit-eating grin.

“Now, what did you say about me being old?”

You felt your cheeks warming and hid your face in embarrassment, which made him move to your side and kiss your hands away from your face, pecking on your lips.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered as he moved his hand to caress your face. “I just…”

“I know,” he interrupted you, kissing your lips once again. “Let’s do a thing, then,” he moved to kiss your neck, his hand softly running to your torso and legs. “I’ll pretend you didn’t offend me  _if_  you compensate this old man for that slip.”

You bit your lip, easing into his playfulness and touches.

“And how would I do that?” you tilted your head to the side.

In response, he just bit his way up from your neck to your jaw and then your bottom lip.

“I’m sure you and that hot ass can figure something out.”


End file.
